I Want You For Me
by kiickiie
Summary: Um garoto entra em cena na vida de Rosetta. Ambos brigam, mas o que poderá acontecer? Rosetta x OC


Fic que fiz de Kaleido Star.  
Rosetta X OC  
Só esse casal mesmo. e-e  
Senão eu enrolo muito... Muda de cena toda hora x-x'  
Boa leitura. :D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ahh, sol, verão. Finalmente havia chegado um dia quente após tantos e tantos dias frios. Realmente, os Estados Unidos é bem estranho. Mas fazer o que? Levantei bem cedinho, tomei uma ducha morna e logo fui sair para comer por aí. Nada que compense uma boa caminhada, né? Pois é, saí me espreguiçando, agendando mentalmente o meu dia. Iria treinar depois do almoço até o fim da tarde. É, a Mia está escrevendo uma peça nova e vou participar no trapézio! Não é o máximo? Ihihi!

Ei, mas quem...? Ahh, claro. Quem mais teria um cabelo arroxeado e correria feito uma garota serelepe em minha direção? Sim, acertou. Sora Naegino.

- Boom diiia, Rosetta! Fará algo hoje?

- Ahmm, não sei, ainda estou planejando...

- Não vai ficar no Kaleido? Está aqui por que?

Nãão, criatura! Eu sou a princesinha do joguinho do Mario, que tem que agüentar o dito cujo chegar pra me resgatar. Não posso sair para esticar as pernas não?

- Eu vim tomar café fora... Quero aproveitar o dia bonito para relaxar um pouco.

É, a Sora perguntou sem pensar. Não seria justo eu jogar uma resposta tão grosseira quanto a que eu pensei. Decidi dar uma delicadinha.

Sora, por que está me olhando assim? Que cara é essa? Não, não... Não me diga que... Ai! Lá vem, quer ver?

- Quer vir comigo e com a Sarah fazer compras? Vamos dar um capricho no guarda-roupa! Não aceito "não" como resposta!

Peraí! Tempo! Teeempo! Eu disse que concordava? Ei! E o meu café?! Oh, man. Isso não está acontecendo. É melhor eu perguntar.

- E o meu café-da-manhã?

- Uia, é mesmo! Saraaaah, a Rosetta pode tomar café primeiro?

Te amo, Sora!

- Mas aquele conjuntinho... – Revidou Sarah.

- AIII! O CONJUNTO! – Ela me deixou a ver navios... BELOS navios.

Te odeio, Sora.

Bom, vou deixar as duas ali e comer um cachorro-quente. Não alimenta, mas eu gosto. Andei até um carrinho e pedi pro moço um com bastante batata palha. Comida! UHUL! Ahh, que delícia! Mas... Ei! Que vulto foi aquele? E CADÊ MEU CACHORRO-QUENTE?!

É, gente. Roubaram meu café.

Corri mais do que pude, gritando pro infeliz voltar com a minha comida, já que não tinha mais dinheiro e o moço não estava de bom humor pra me dar outro. Deu pra ver a Sora e a Sarah somente olhando a cena. Pô! Nem pra ajudar não?! Mas por minha sorte, o infeliz estava com tanta fome que nem corria direito, assim, alcancei rapidinho, dando uma voadora bem no meio das costas, derrubando-o no chão. Espero que não pensem besteiras à nossa pose. Oh, não. Pensaram. Sim... Eu caí em cima da barriga dele, segurando os dois braços dele. Ah, paciência.

- Devolva meu café!

- Tanto escândalo só por causa de um cachorro-quente? Ah, vá plantar batatas!

- Arranje dinheiro e compre o seu, vagabundo!

- Saia daqui, sua pirralha!

- Cale-se! Está me devendo outro! Eu já não estou de bom humor!

Do outro lado...

- Sora, não fazem um casal fofinho?

- Concordo! Ihihi! Aquele garoto não parece ser mau.

Voltando...

- GRRR! Não vou estragar meu dia por causa de um pentelho como você! – Saí de cima dele, bufando. Arrgh! É muito azar um pestinha assim!

- Rosettaaa, quem é o garoto?

- Eu sei lá, pouco me importa.

- Isso está suspeito... – Sarah dizia dando risadas.

- AHH! Eu vou voltar pro dormitório! Tchau!

Saí correndo, pisando duro. Não queria pensar em nada. Estava com muita raiva. Mas por que diabos tem alguém para estragar o dia? Fiquei sem comer. Paciência, né? Confusão completa. 10h29 da manhã.

Cheguei ao dormitório, sem vontade de falar com ninguém. Joguei-me na cama, com uma mão na testa e a outra abraçando meu ursinho. Hmm... Adoro deitar-me sossegada quando estou com raiva! Mas estava tão gostoso... Acabei ficando com sono... Dormi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

À noite...

- Ai, Sarah! Cadê a Rosetta? – Sora estava com os braços cheios de pacotes, junto de Sarah.

- Não sei. Não a vi desde o ocorrido de manhã.

- Vamos ao meu dormitório. Ela deve estar lá.

- Certo.

Abriram a porta devagar. Encontraram-me dormindo. Sora deixou os pacotes em um canto e me acordou.

- Rosetta...?

- Hm...? Ah... Bom dia, Sora...

- Bom dia? Já anoiteceu. – Disse Sarah.

- O QUÊ? DORMI O DIA TODO?!

- Nossa, estava realmente com a cabeça cheia, né? Comeu algo?

Nesse instante, minha barriga roncou.

- Droga... Não comi nada desde ontem.

- Olha, tome um banho quente. Depois, vamos ao refeitório! Ah, comprei uma roupa nova pra você! – Sora sorria. Sorria tanto que acho que suas bochechas deviam estar doendo. Estranho.

- Está bem.

Era minha impressão ou ela estava agarrando alguém? Quem será que é o Fool que ela está gritando tanto? Eu, hein. Entrei no banheiro, tirando roupa por roupa. Minha baby look preta, saia vermelha, sapatos boneca pretos, meias brancas com listras pretas. Por fim, já sabem, né? Abri o chuveiro, esperando a água esquentar. Pude ouvir a Sarah comentando das roupas. Ai, ai... Epa! Estão comentando daquele garoto? Deuses, estão apaixonadas por ele. Mas o meu sexto sentido feminino diz que eu devo ficar atenta...

Terminei rapidamente meu banho. Saí do banheiro enrolada na toalha.

- Cadê a roupa?

- Ali na cama.

Peguei a roupa, voltando para o banheiro e me vestindo. Estranha a roupa. Um tipo de blusa amarelo claro sem alça e que deixa a barriga de fora, uma saia meio rodadinha amarelo claro até os joelhos, meia calça branca e sapatos boneca preto. Bonitinha, mas sei lá, combina comigo? Acho que sim. Voltei novamente para o quarto.

- Que tal?

- Que linda, Rosetta!

- Obrigada, Sarah!

- Vem cá, deixe-me pentear seus cabelos. – Ela pegou a escova e penteou meus cabelos. Amarraram fitinhas pequenas e pretas de cada lado do cabelo. Sério, me senti um cosplay.

- Err, vem cá, gente... Pra que tudo isso?

- Você fica mais delicada assim, eu gostei! – Sora batia palmas, animada. Delicada? É minha impressão ou tem algo aí?

Saí do quarto, acompanhada pelas duas. Andei até o refeitório, sentando-me em um banco enquanto elas buscavam algo pra comermos. Voltaram com um jantar bem nutritivo. Arroz, salada, um pouco de peixe. Devorei tudo e repeti o prato. E porque todos cochicham olhando pra mim? Credo, parece que eu sou um alien.

- Ahh, Rosetta! Tem uma surpresa pra você! Temos um novo membro do Kaleido! – Mia chegou bem animada.

- Err, tipo... A surpresa é para mim? – Sarah e Sora riam juntas, baixinho. Algo não cheirava bem.

Um garoto um pouco maior que eu apareceu. Seus cabelos eram um castanho clarinho e meio alaranjado, na altura dos ombros, mas curvado para dentro. Tinha olhos verde-oliva e pele bem clara. Estava com uma calça jeans azul escuro, camiseta larga e preta, um brinco em uma orelha, algumas pulseiras pretas e um colar com pingente em forma de cruz. Dei um salto. Não, não de "Ai, meu deeeeus! Eu quero você pra mim!". Era de "O que esse idiota está fazendo aqui?".

Para quem não sabe, era o garoto que encontrei de manhã.

Sim, ele mesmo.

Mas de manhã estava todo sujo e com os cabelos espetados e maiores. E também, bem oleosos. Vestia uma roupa de maltrapilho. O que fizeram com ele?

- VOCÊ?! – Ele apontava pra mim acusadoramente. Eu é que digo isso. O que infernos esse imbecil faz aqui?

- Gente, soltou um parafuso da cabeça do Kalos, ele bebeu, fumou, cheirou...? Porque pelo ELE está aqui?!

- Rosetta, ele tem talento! Ele é órfão, morava na rua... Mas tem talento para teatro, então pode atuar com a gente.

- Isso é um circo, até onde eu sei. Não um teatro.

- Sim, mas ele sabe patinar muito bem. É amigo da May.

Pronto. Agora tem um motivo pra ele ficar. E tomara que seja bem longe de mim.

- E tem mais uma coisa, ele vai treinar com você.

Shit.

Mil vezes shit.

- Não importa se é ordem do Kalos, não vou com ele e pronto!

- Vai sim. – Kalos chegou. – Deixe de besteira. É um bom garoto.

Olhei pra trás. Sora e Sarah estavam dando um sorrisinho sem graça. Não me diga que... que... que... ELAS QUE TROUXERAM ELE AQUI?!

Meu Deus. Ó meu senhor. Prometo não acertar diabolos na cabeça da Sora de novo, mas me livre desse garoto.

- Acho que devia dar uma chance a ele. – Anna decidiu interromper.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Mas não prometo nada.

- Rosetta Passel... Seria a campeã de diabolos?

- Não, a campeã de surrar idiotas.

- Rosettaaaa... – Kalos olhava pra mim com cara de bravo. Quié? O cara fez uma pergunta idiota.

- GRRR, deixa de conversa, vamos treinar antes que a casa caia pro meu lado. – Puxei-o pelo braço. Droga e droga!

- Eeei! Cuidado!

Soltei quando estava longe deles. Andei em direção à sala de treinamento, onde pegaria minha roupa e trocaria para treinar. Andávamos em silêncio.

- Rosetta... Eu... – É, disse cedo demais.

Ignorei-o.

- Rosetta, olha aqui...

Olhar o que? Eu não ouço com os olhos, babaca. Diz logo, seu inútil, tô ouvindo.

- ROSETTA! QUER PARAR DE ME IGNORAR?! – Ele me segurou forte pelo braço e me encostou com força na parede. Tudo o que fiz foi arregalar os olhos. Claro, levei um susto. Voei-lhe um tabefe no meio das fuças.

- Escute aqui! Eu não sou seu brinquedinho!

- Mas precisava ignorar?!

- Eu não te ignorei! Podia terminar a frase!

- Mas... Eu só ia pedir para parar com esse clima pesado... Enche o saco, sabe?

- Você piorou! Precisava ser tão indelicado assim?

- Eu não sou indelicado!

- NÃÃÃO, ENTÃO EU SOU O BOZO. – Ergui mais o meu tom de voz. Ele não precisava me pegar no período de TPM, né?

Meu braço doía do puxão que ele me deu. Podia jurar que tinha até estralado. Olhei para o mesmo e notei que estava um pouco inchado. Deu mau jeito.

Permanecemos em silêncio depois disso. Dessa vez, eu o quebrei.

- Eu não quero... Ter alguém assim do meu lado... Desculpe, mas... Não dá. – Saí correndo brava dali, com lágrimas nos olhos e a mão direita no braço esquerdo, quase no ombro. Idiota! Não chore por causa disso!

E agora? O que eu faço...?

Mia chegou depois que corri. Encontrou apenas ele no caminho.

- Não deu certo, Sikari?

- Não... Eu a machuquei sem querer.

- Logo sua maior ídolo... Não esquenta. Eu e as meninas vamos ajudar a você se juntar com ela.

- Não pensei que podia ser ela de manhã... Só depois que eu percebi. Que tonto...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

O que Sikari fará agora?  
Rosetta e ele poderão se entender?  
Não percam o segundo capítulo! :D

Byee! Mandem reviews!


End file.
